Infiltration into the Red Room Academy
The Infiltration into the Red Room Academy was a mission aimed at sabotaging what was believed to be a deal between Howard Stark and Leviathan. Background Chief Roger Dooley, returning to the SSR New York Branch from Nuremberg, noticed that the Remote Typewriter had produced a new message and had a Cryptographer from Virginia come to decode it. Jack Thompson promoted and tested the translator to get the best result as quickly as possible and Peggy Carter deciphered the code. The translated message stated that Howard Stark would be in Belarus to receive a check for a Havoc Reactor. Dooley quickly told Thompson to prepare a team to go to Belarus. Carter insisted that she come along, much to Thompson's and Dooley's chagrin. Carter pointed out that she had decoded the message and knew the lay of the land in Russia, including knowing skills of how to survive in the mountains. Dooley acquiesced when Carter got them the assistance of the Howling Commandos.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Infiltration and Dum Dum Dugan tell war stories]] In the Soviet Union, Peggy Carter met up with the Howling Commandos, which consisted of her old friend Dum Dum Dugan, Happy Sam Sawyer, Pinky Pinkerton and Junior Juniper. Carter supplied Dugan with his favorite alcohol as payment for assisting her with the mission. As the two groups rested for the night they shared war stories. When Jack Thompson sat down, they encouraged him to share one of his war stories. After some reluctance, Thompson told them the story of how he single-handedly killed Japanese soldiers that were attacking his unit while they were asleep, earning him a medal for bravery. and the Howling Commandos in Russia]] The next day the group arrived at the Red Room Academy where they split up. Carter, Juniper, and Dugan realized that the facility was a school where they encountered a little girl who quickly became hostile, stabbing Dugan and killing Juniper. Carter met up with Thompson's group and together they decided to leave. On their way out, they came upon two prisoners named Nikola and Ivchenko. The two had revealed that they had been kidnapped because of Nikola's intelligence and Ivchenko's status as a doctor to treat Nikola. They also revealed that Leviathan had stolen weapons from Howard Stark. Freeing them, the group was pinned down by Soviet soldiers and Agent Mike Li was shot. When Nikola attempted to bargain Sawyer for his freedom, Ivchenko killed him and the group escaped. Aftermath Parting ways, Peggy Carter said goodbye to Dum Dum Dugan, and Ivchenko, having nowhere else to go, decided to go back with Carter and the others to use what he knew to help the Strategic Scientific Reserve against Leviathan. On the plane ride home, Carter tried to cheer Jack Thompson up about freezing during the gun fight. Thompson revealed to her that the soldiers who seemingly attacked his unit were actually surrendering and told her that he had been struggling on how to tell that story. Carter reassured him that he already did. Back in the U.S. Thompson and Carter reported to Roger Dooley and told him of their findings. Thompson then invited Carter for some drinks. References Category:Events